A Life Lost Too Soon
by Patty1
Summary: Sparring can be fun....but dangerous. Even for a sayian.


This is a previously released fic

This is a previously released fic. Well, released a long time ago but I thought I'd tell you. It used to be on fanfics.com (or something like that) but that site died. Anyway, enjoy. 

---

Disclaimer: I own no part of DBZ. The plot of the fic is the only thing I own.

---

Goku dialed Vegeta's number.

"Hello?" Bulma said on the other end.

"Hey Bulma, this is Goku, is Vegeta there?" 

"Yeah, hang on." Bulma replied.

*mumble* "Hello?" Vegeta said.

"Hey Vegeta. This is Goku."

" What do you want?" Vegeta said some what rudely.

"Oh, me and Gohan were wondering if you wanted to spar."

"Doesn't Gohan have to study or something?" Vegeta asked knowing Chichi all to well (And not wanting to get hit with a frying pan.)

"She's visiting her parents right now so we're both free." Goku said.

He considered this, "Fine, why not. Come over here. We'll train in the gravity room." Vegeta said and hung up. (He still doesn't know proper phone manners, oh well.)

"Gohan! C'mon, we're going to Vegeta's!" Goku yelled up to his son.

"Okay! Hang on a sec!" Gohan said back.

(Goten was already there. Capsule Corp. is practically his home away from home.)

Gohan came down in his usual fighting clothes. They flew over to Capsule Corp.

-*-

Bulma answered the door. "Oh hey guys, come on in, he's waiting in the gravity room." She said in her normal cheerful voice.

"Hey Bulma, how's it going?" Gohan said. 

The two walked inside and headed for the room. Gohan stepped in first and nearly fell down because the gravity was so high.

"Sheesh Vegeta, turn it down, we're not even warmed up yet!" Gohan said.

"Fine." Vegeta said and walked over to the controls. "Weaklings." he muttered.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"Nothing." Vegeta replied. He turned it down to 400.

"That's better." Goku said. (Even though he could've easily trained in the higher gravity.) 

They warmed up with some punches and kicks. Then they started ki attacks. After about three hours Goku stopped.

There was a sound like distant thunder. Goku grabbed his stomach and blushed. "Guess I'm hungry. C'mon lets eat!"

"Yeah, I guess I could eat too." Vegeta agreed.

"I'll meet up with ya, I want to practice something first." Gohan said.

"Uh...Okay. Don't be too long." Goku said surprised that Gohan didn't want to eat right away. Goku and Vegeta left and walked to the kitchen.

~"Now, I need to practice my little secret."~ Gohan thought. He charged up a yellow ball. "Hiiiiii.....Yahhhh!" He yelled.

The ball fired from his hands then split into four smaller balls and went hurtling toward the wall. 

"Uh-oh, I didn't mean for them to be so powerful!" Gohan thought nervously. He put his arms up and braced himself for the explosion. The blasts hit the wall with tremendous force. 

*KABOOM!!* 

"Kami! What the hell was that?!" Bulma screamed from the couch. Pieces of rubble flew down the hall. As the smoke cleared, Goku and Bulma gasped. 

"Oh-no! He must of used that attack we were working on!" Goku said. 

"Huh? A new attack?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yeah, Gohan and I had been working on it. We usually practiced outside. He must have used too much power. God! I hope he's all right!" Goku said. 

There was a huge black hole where the gravity room used to be. Goku ran over to it. 

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you?!" Goku yelled frantically pulling sheets of metal away. 

He sensed a small ki and ran over to it. He pulled the sheet of metal away and found Gohan, cut up and unconscious. Bulma ran up to Goku and saw Gohan's bloody body. 

"Oh my! He needs to go to the hospital!" She said. 

Goku picked up Gohan's seemingly lifeless body. "Meet me there okay?" He said as he flew out the open ceiling towards the hospital. 

"But how? I can't-" She was interrupted when Vegeta picked her up. 

"Hold on." He said, and followed Goku's path. 

*A couple minutes later* 

Goku burst into the emergency room. "Hey! I need some assistance!!" He yelled, surprising all the staff. A team of doctors and nurses hurried over and laid Gohan down on a bed. They wheeled him into the operating room. 

*Hold on Gohan, hold on!* Goku said telepathically to Gohan. 

Just then Vegeta and Bulma ran in. "Where is he?" Bulma asked. 

"They took him to the O.R." Goku said quietly. 

"He'll be okay Goku, don't worry. I know he'll pull through, he has to." Bulma said trying to comfort Goku. They walked to the lobby. Goku walked to the receptionist while Bulma and Vegeta sat down. 

"May I use your phone?" Goku asked her. 

"Yes of course." The receptionist replied. He dialed the number. 

"Hello?" Ox King answered. 

"Hi, is Chichi there?" Goku asked. 

"Yes, is this Goku?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Goku replied. 

"Hang on, I'll get her." Ox King said. 

"Hello? Goku? What's up? Is everything okay?" She asked, worry already her in voice. 

"Chichi? Listen, Gohan's in the hospital. He-" Goku got cut off. 

"What?! My Gohan?! Which hospital?" Chichi asked starting to get hysterical. 

"Uh...Mercy, Mercy Hospital." Goku replied. 

"OKay, I'll be right there!" she said. 

*Half an hour later* 

"Where is he? Where's my Gohan?" Chichi yelled at the receptionist. 

"Uh, um..." The receptionist started. 

"He's still in the O.R. honey." Goku said coming up behind her. She broke into tears. 

"When will he be out?" she asked between sobs. 

"We don't know yet. Come sit down with the others." Goku said heading her towards the lobby. 

"Others? Who else is here?" she asked. 

"Goten and Trunks told the gang. They're all here." Goku said. They walked over to Goten and sat down. Chichi looked around, everyone looked sad. Even Piccolo was there. He stood in the corner, his eyes closed. His usual mean looking face took on a look of sadness. 

A nurse walked in. She had a sad look on her face too, and a tear rolled down her check. 

"Son family?" The nurse asked. 

"Yes, right here." Goku said. He, Chichi, and Goten stood up. The nurse walked over. 

"I...I'm sorry, so sorry." The nurse began. Everybody listened intently. 

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up. 

"We... we couldn't save him." Chichi grabbed Goku and proceeded to drench his shirt with her tears. 

"Why? Why now? He's so young. Oh-" She couldn't talk anymore. She shook all over and sobbed. Goku started to cry too. He hugged Chichi tighter. 

"But...but... Gohan, he's.... he's" Goten said then ran up to his parents and also cried. 

Everyone in the room was crying. Even Vegeta and Piccolo had a tear roll down their cheeks. 

"We...we couldn't stop the bleeding." The nurse said. 

"Oh Chichi, I'm so sorry." Goku said with tears in his eyes. 

The nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Here," she said handing it to Goku, "He wrote this before he...passed." 

Goku took it from the nurse and unfolded it. He started to read it aloud. 

"First, I have to say I'm sorry. 

Sorry I couldn't stay and say good bye. 

I guess it's easier this way. 

I know you tried but nothing could've made me stay. 

I'm sorry Mom, that I wasn't great, and didn't always study, and for times when I fought 

I hope you'll forgive me. 

Goten, my little bro, 

I'm truly sad that I couldn't stay and watch you grow, 

To grow into the strong fighter I know you'll be. 

The day you were born you made me proud, 

I know in my heart you'll make your way. 

Dad, I'll always be with you, 

In your heart and in your soul. 

The way you were for me. 

Piccolo, you trained me, watched me grow, 

You watched me succeed, and watched me fail. 

I'll miss you too, Piccolo-san. 

And even though you cannot see me, I'll be there. 

Don't cry for me, I don't want to cause you any pain. 

No more sad faces or tears, 

Remember the fun times in the time we shared. 

The pain is gone now, and my breaths fall short, 

My suffering is over. 

Even though I love you all, 

Now it's my time to go. " 

Goku finished reading than folded it back up. A tear dripped from his eye and on to the paper. He stuck the note in his pocket. 

"Oh Goku, is he really gone?" Chi Chi asked sobbing. Goku just gave a small nod. 

*Don't cry. He said he didn't want to cause us any pain. Just think of all the good times.* Goku told her telepathically.

Chi Chi looked out the window. "Oh Gohan, I love you!" She whispered. 

"We all do." Goten added.

-fin-


End file.
